Under Your Spotlight
by viekyubaby
Summary: JUST WONKYU..


Under your Spotlight

Wonkyu Oneshoot

Starring : Choi siwon, Cho kyuhyun.

Other cast ; Lee Eunhae, Shim changmin, and Jung yunho.

Genre ; Romance, fluff.

Warning ; Boys love

Silahkan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung"

….

"Aku masih di kampus"

….

"Jangan berlebihan begitu,,aku masuk kelas dulu ne, bye."

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas lelah untuk ke sekian kalinya setelah menutup telepon dan memasukkan HP-nya ke saku jaket hitamnya, lalu pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Bukan ke kelas seperti yang di katakannya pada seseorang di ujung telepon seberang sana.

Cho kyuhyun namja tampan atau lebih tepatnya cantik itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan modern music di kyunghee University(ada? I dont care). Hari ini kelasnya memang sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi namja cantik itu lebih memilih untuk membaca di perpustakaan dari pada pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mencari meja dan kursi paling sudut untuk menyendiri. Selama ini di sanalah tempat favoritnya. Baru saja kyuhyun mengambil PSP-nya untuk bemain game, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dari samping.

"Hey,beautiful.."

Pletakk!

"Awwhh,,kenapa memukulku?" tanya seseorang itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh memanggilku seperti itu" jawab kyuhyun datar.

"Seluruh kampus juga tahu,,kau itu beautiful."

"duk..duk..duk..duk…" suara Psp yang di ketukkan berulang kali di kepala.

"Heeeyyyyy….." seru yang punya kepala.

"Sudah ku katakan , Min"

"Dia juga memanggilmu, beautiful"

Pletakk!

"Aisshh! Cho kyuhyun!"

"Kekasihku,,hanya dia yang boleh memanggilku begitu" jawab kyuhyun dengan pipi merona sambil tersenyum licik melihat wajah sahabatnya masih meringis kesakitan.

"Iya, ya, ya..beautiful deviiilllll" seru namja tinggi itu sambil berlari menghindar pukulan berikutnya sudah disiapkan kyuhyun.

'Dasar Changmin sialan' gerutu kyuhyun sambil kembali melihat PSP-nya, tidak ada niat untuk bermain lagi.

Akhirnya kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan pustaka dan kampusnya untuk hari ini. Namja cantik itu ingin segera mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya di rumah. Dalam perjalanannya ke luar gerbang, semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan suka, kagum sekaligus iri.

Apa yang dilihat mereka adalah semua hal yang diinginkan mereka dalam hidup ini. Kyuhyun punya tubuh tinggi dan pinggang ramping bak model, kulit putih susu dan lembut seperti bayi. Mata coklat dan bulat seperti boneka, bibir berwarna pink yang begitu manisnya. Dan otak yang pintar di kelas dan di kampusnya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkenal di seluruh kampus adalah kerana Cho kyuhyun punya suara yang lembut dan indah. Dan setiap hari kyuhyun ke kampus di antar Audi putih yang pengemudinya tampan bak seorang pangeran. Mereka semua tahu itu adalah kekasih hati si namja cantik.

Kerana setiap kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, namja tampan itu pun turun dan mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas lalu pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Tidak peduli kyuhyun punya jadwal siang atau pun sore, namja tampan itu selalu mengantarkannya sampai di pintu gerbang.

Dan hari ini pun tidak bedanya dengan hari yang lain, begitu kyuhyun sampai di gerbang Audi putih itu pun terparkir di depannya dan keluarlah namja tampan itu dengan senyuman 1000wattnya.

"H-hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Afternoon, beautiful.." jawab namja tampan itu tersenyum sumringah menampilkan dimplenya.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hyung tahu segalanya, baby.." jawab namja tampan itu sembari membuka pintu mobil untuk kyuhyun yang merona dengan senyumnya.

"Choi siwon stalker" jawab kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan masuk ke mobil itu.

"Your lover" gumam siwon dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu pergi dari sana setelah melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak kerja, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Aku pulang untuk menjemputmu baby.."

"But,,how do you.."

"I know,,everything" jawab siwon tersenyum manis melihat kebingungan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang ada kelas,,tapi kau ke pustaka kan,,baby?"

"MWO?"

"Aku tahu,,,baby.."

"Hyung,,,jangan memata-mataiku seperti itu!"

"Hyung tidak…"

"Bagaimana tidak,,jika kau tahu semuanya?"

"Mmm,,itu hanya untuk menjagamu.."

"Dari siapa?"

"Baby,,kita sudah membahasnya.."

"Aishhh,,,,,awwh" ucap kyuhyun sambil memukul dashboard mobil tapi meringis kemudian saat tangannya sakit.

"Baby…let me see.."

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Baby…." panggil siwon lembut, tapi kyuhyun hanya diam.

Detik berikutnya tangan lentik itu terulur sendiri mendekatinya, membuat siwon tersenyum dan mengurut lembut tangan yang merah itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Setelahnya siwon tetap menggenggam tangan itu sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Wajah kyuhyun merona sampai ke telinganya, bahkan debaran jantungnya tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dua tahun yang lalu.

_Saat itu kyuhyun baru tiba di seoul untuk kuliah dan tinggal bersama hyungnya yang sudah menetap di kota seoul. Kyuhyun memilih bersama yang bukan hyung kandungnya daripada bersama orangtua mereka yang berada di luar negeri. _

_Seoul adalah tempat kelahirannya, kyuhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke inggris setelah dia selesai di Junior high school. Dan tinggal selama 3 tahun untuk Senior high school di inggris menyetujui kesepakatannya dengan orang tuanya untuk pulang ke seoul jika sudah selesai._

_Hari itu bulan 10 tanggal 13 kyuhyun keluar dari bandara seoul internasional untuk mencari taksi dengan tergesa-gesa, kerana hyungnya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kerana tidak melihat jalan di depannya kyuhyun tidak tahu ada orang yang menuju ke arahnya dan langsung menabraknya hingga terjatuh._

_"Aisshh…Apa salahku?" tanyanya sambil melihat barang bawaannya berserakan di lantai._

_"Aku yang salah,,,mianhae.." jawab orang yang menabraknya dan langsung berjongkok mengambil semua barangnya dan menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun hanya menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan takjub kerana ketampanannya sekaligus kebaikan dan kesopanannya. Setelah membangunkan kyuhyun agar berdiri orang itu meminta maaf sekali lagi dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpana melihat orang itu._

_"Tampan sekali…Aissh,,apa yang ku pikirkan.." gumam kyuhyun lalu berpaling dan benar-benar keluar mencari taksi._

_Tanpa kyuhyun sadari bahwa orang yang menabrak sekaligus menolongnya tadi masih berdiri di sudut bangunan dan menatapnya dengan sebaris senyum misterius dibibirnya._

_Setelah hari itu, kyuhyun tiba-tiba di undang ke sebuah acara amal yang diadakan oleh kantor tempat hyungnya bekerja. Alasan utamanya kyuhyun harus kesana adalah kerana hyungnya Lee donghae terlanjur mengatakan kalau adiknya punya suara yang indah dan bisa menyanyi._

_Setelah di bayar dengan PSP dan kaset game terbaru, akhirnya kyuhyun menyanggupi undangan untuk bernyanyi disana._

_Ketika malam menjelang, kyuhyun langsung mengajak hyungnya pergi ke sana, kerana kyuhyun ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan secepatnya kembali kerumah untuk bermain game._

_Sampai di sana kyuhyun berkenalan dengan sahabat hyungnya yang bernama Lee hyukjae, namja kurus dengan gummy smilenya yang kyuhyun ketahui saat itu juga kalau dia menyukai hyungnya Lee donghae._

_Lalu kyuhyun bernyanyi di atas panggung yang di depannya di penuhi tamu-tamu terhormat dari kalangan atas dan sebagian adalah penyumbang dana untuk Amal itu. Kyuhyun langsung menarik nafasnya dan menutup mata, lalu keluarlah suaranya yang membuat semua mata berpaling padanya._

_Tidak ada yang terdengar di ruangan besar itu selain alunan musik dan alunan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya menyanyikan lagu In My Dream. Ketika lagu dan musiknya berhenti, kyuhyun membuka matanya sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona._

_Saat itu pandangan matanya tertuju pada sepasang mata di tengah ruangan yan gmenatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kyuhyun mengenali siapa yang pnya mata itu, walau dia baru melihatnya sekilas, tapi kyuhyun tahu dari debaran yang ada di hatinya._

_Kemudian namja cantik itu tahu kalau pemilik mata itu adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar disana dari Choi Corperation, salah satu perusahaan yang sangat besar di korea. Dan namja itu adalah Choi siwon direkturnya, namja tampan yang di tabraknya di bandara, dan yang telah mencuri tempat dihatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

_Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sahabat hyungnya Lee hyukjae adalah asisten pribadi namja tampan itu. Setelah mengenalnya sekali lagi kyuhyun semakin jatuh dalam senyuman manis yang dihiasi dua buah dimple yang semakin membuat choi siwon terlihat memesona._

_Setelah malam itu kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan namja tampan itu hingga lebih dari sebulan dan selalu disibukkan dengan kampusnya. Tapi kyuhyun tidak sehari pun melupakan hari pertama mereka bertemu dan berharap dapat bertemu dengannya sekali lagi._

_Apa yang tidak diketahui kyuhyun bahwa namja tampan itu selalu melihatnya walau hanya dari jarak jauh. Bahkan setiap hari selama sebulan lebih itu, choi siwon selalu mengikuti dan mengamati apapun yang dilakukan kyuhyun. _

_Sampai pada suatu hari di bulan desember tanggal 27, Choi siwon namja tampan yang selalu diimpikan kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan seikat bunga mawar dan cincin. _

_Yang lebih mengejutkan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya dan harus menjawabnya detik itu juga. Tanpa pikir dua kali kyuhyun pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona._

_Dan sejak hari itu kyuhyun menjadi kekasih dari seorang direktur tampan yang kaya raya. Dan hari itu pula kyuhyun tahu siwon mengikutinya selama sebulan hingga memutuskan untuk menjadikan kyuhuyn miliknya. _

_Setelahnya, kemanapun kyuhyun pergi siwon selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya. Atau jika siwon sibuk sekali, ada asistennya lee hyukjae yang menjemput dengan satu lagi mobil dibelakang yang selalu mengikuti kyuhyun._

_Hal itu membuat kyuhyun gerah dan melakukan protes pada kekasihnya yang terlalu overprotective itu. Tapi keluhannya itu berakibatkan namja tampan itu memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama dimansionnya yang mewah._

_Kyuhyun pun menolaknya dengan tegas dan memilih untuk di kawal seperti keluarga kerajaan kemana pun dia pergi. Kemudian, setelah kyuhyun mengenalkan siwon pada changmin sahabatnya di kampus._

_Dua orang berbaju hitam yang biasanya selalu berada di mobil berpindah menjadi berdiri di depan pintu ruang kuliah, kantin atau kemanapun dia pergi. Kerana hal itu kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah 10 bulan menjadi kekasihnya._

_Keputusannya membuat choi siwon berbunga-bunga dan membebastugaskan pengawal yang menjaga kyuhyun secara berlebihan itu. Dan sampai sekarang setelah dua tahun, siwon tetap mengetahui apapun yang dilakukan kyuhyun di kampus dan tempat lain di luar rumahnya._

"Sudah sampai, baby,,,kau mau pergi kemana lagi?" tanya siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab kyuhyun masih melihat keluar.

"Baiklah,,hyung kembali ke kantor ne..saranghae.." ucap siwon dan mengecup lembut tangan kyuhyun di tempat yang memerah tadi, membuat kyuhyun langsung berpaling menatapnya.

"Nado saranghae, siwonnie.." jawab kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Bye.." ucap siwon lagi dan mengecup bibir pink kyuhyun sekilas. Lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Bye,,come back soon" jawab kyuhyun langsung keluar dan menutup pintu mobil itu kembali lalu masuk ke mansion mewah di depannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dan masuk ke rumah mewah yang sudah lama ditempatinya itu. Sepi…disana hanya ada maid dan 10 pengawal khusus untuk menjaga rumah itu sekaligus menjaganya.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai siwon dengan segala kebaikan dan keromantisannya. Tapi kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengerti sikap overprotective yang terlalu berlebihan yang ada pada siwon, walau sudah dua tahun mereka bersama. Kyuhyun tahu itu semua kerana siwon sangat mencintainya dan akan melakukan apasaja untuk menjaganya dari apapun dan siapapun.

Namja cantik itu selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bermain game atau menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk keluar rumah sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan saja, kerana pasti dua penjaga siwon akan mengikutinya.

Walau mereka tidak menjaganya tapi siwon akan tetap tahu apapun yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu merasa siwon memasang mata di atas kepalanya, sehingga tanpa sadar kyuhyun memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi setelah menyadari tingkah bodohnya itu, kyuhyun segera berjalan kekamarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin siwonnya melakukan hal itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di korea, seorang namja tampan sedang memasuki gedung kantor itu dengan memberi senyum 1000wattnya kepada semua karyawan. Namja tampan itu adalah Choi siwon direktur perusahaan itu segera menuju ruangannya sambil menekan beberapa angka di Iphonenya.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang sana setelah nadanya tersambung.

….

"tolong jaga dia sampai aku pulang" ucap siwon lagi dan menutup teleponnya sambil melihat ke depan.

Didepannya berdiri hyukjae yang sedang memutar bola matanya malas melihatnya.

"What?"

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa, Choi siwon pabbo!" jawab hyukjae sangat mengerti apa yang ada di kepala siwon setelah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Ne, hyung..kalau dia d rumah saja" jawab siwon mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurungnya seperti itu.."

"Aku tidak.."

"Dengan menjaganya seketat itu di tambah bodyguard yang tidak terlihat, jelas sekali kau menghalangi kebebasannya." Terang hyukjae sambil menyerahkan beberapa file untuk ditandatangani oleh siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dari kejamnya dunia di luar sana, hyung." Jawab siwon tanpa melihat hyukjae sambil terus menandatangani file itu.

"Ohh, pleasee,,dia sudah 22 tahun."

"Tapi dia sangat rapuh, hyung..kau tidak lihat tubuhnya yang ramping itu? Aku tidak yakin dia bisa melawan orang yang ingin menculiknya."

"Siapa yang mau menculiknya? Mereka akan miskin dengan selera makannya."

"Ada saja hyung,,untuk minta tebusan misalnya. Dia sangat manis hyung, kau lihat tangan lentiknya,,itu tidak bisa menyakiti orang apalagi lalat" jawab siwon lagi, membuat hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siwon! Kau gila!"

"Hyung,,aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya, apalagi dengan kecantikannya yang diakui seluruh kampus. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya."

Ucapan siwon itu membuat hyukjae terdiam sesaat dan berpikir lalu bertanya lagi hingga membuat siwon menatapnya tajam.

"Kau meragukannya?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih tidak ingin kehilangannya dari pada harus meragukannya"

"Lalu?"

"Dia milikku hyung" jawab siwon lembut tapi penuh penegasan.

"Psycho!"

"No…! Its love.." jawab siwon menutup semua file dan membereskan mejanya dengan rapi lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang,,aku tidak mau My baby sendirian, hyung" jawab siwon tersenyum senang dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Tinggallah hyukjae yang menggerutu kesal kerana pasti semua pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan siwon beralih padanya. Lagi.

Hari telah berganti malam saat choi siwon tiba di mansionya yang mewah. Namja tampan itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang selalu terlihat sepi itu, kerana memang hanya siwon yang tinggal di sana setelah orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Meninggalkannya memimpin perusahaan besar di usianya yang masih muda.

Saat itu siwon baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di usia 24 tahun kerana kepintarannya. Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, saat itu juga siwon diangkat menjadi direktur utama dari perusahaan yang telah di bangun ayahnya.

Dengan kepintarannya dan kegigihannya dan charisma yang tinggi, siwon mampu membuat perusahaan besar itu tetap seperti saat ayahnya masih ada bahkan perusahaan itu lebih berkembang sekarang ditangannya.

Rumahnya yang selalu sepi berubah ceria semenjak kehadiran kyuhyun di hidupnya. Suara-suara teriakan akan selalu terdengar bila namja cantik itu kalah atau menang bermain game. Penghuni rumah yang lain sudah biasa dengan hal itu setelah sebulan kyuhyun disana.

Setelah meletakkan coat dan tasnya siwon segera menuju kamarnya tempat kyuhyun berada saat ini. Perlahan siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati namja cantik itu sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Siwon segera mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk disamping tubuh langsing itu dan menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantik kyuhyun ketika tidur. Perasaan siwon selalu bercampur antara bahagia, berdebar-debar dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri kerana menyadari makhluk cantik di depannya itu adalah miliknya.

"Baby.." panggil siwon akhirnya sambil membelai pipi chubby itu, membuat kyuhyun melenguh kesal kerana tidurnya terganggu.

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya dengan pout dibibirnya saat melihat siwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ayo makan malam.." ucap siwon.

"Hyung sudah makan?" tanya kyuhyun dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari siwon sebagai jawaban.

Siwon akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama kyuhyun di setiap waktu. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat kyuhyun sangat mencintai siwon. Perhatian namja tampan itu seratus persen untuknya.

Kemudian kyuhyun menggeliat sebentar dan melihatsiwon yang masih tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun bangun dan langsung memeluk siwon dengan membenamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya itu.

Siwon tahu kyuhyun melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya yang sangat memesona. Siwon tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat rona itu ada disana. Sambil tertawa kecil siwon membalas pelukan itu dengan eratnya.

"I miss you, baby.." bisiknya.

"Miss you too, siwonnie.." gumam kyuhyun semakin menyusupkan wajahnya.

'Bukankah dia sangat manis?' pikir siwon dalam hatinya. 'Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu baby' lanjutnya lagi dan melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung mandi dulu, ne? Lalu kita makan." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian siwon keluar dengan pakaian di rumah, kaos putih dan celana pendeknya. Kyuhyun masih menunggunya di ranjang sambil bermain game.

"Ayo,,baby.." ajak siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

Lalu turun kebawah dengan bergandengan tangan menuju meja makan yang sudah siap dengan menu makan malam mereka. Siwon langsung mengambil makanan itu dan meletakkannya di piring kyuhyun, baru kemudian dia mengambil untuknya sendiri.

Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk menyuapi kekasih cantiknya itu, walau di piring kyuhyun sendiri masih ada makanan. Selalu seperti itu. Siwon memang sangat menyayanginya kan? Kyuhyun tidak pernah meragukannya sedetik pun.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai dan berlanjut dengan duduk santai di ruang TV sambil berpelukan atau lebih tepatnya kyuhyun ada dipelukan siwon dengan PSP-nya dan siwon dengan bukunya.

Tapi, tak berapa lama duduk santai itu berubah saat kyuhyun semakin meringkuk ke dada siwon dengan pipi yang merona. Hingga membuat siwon langsung mengecup bibir pink yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu sejak pertama x dia mencobanya.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dari awalnya, saat kyuhyun mengambil tangan siwon dan meletakkannya di dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya yang berdgeup kencang, membuat siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Sampai suara indah kyuhyun keluar dan saat tangan siwon bebas masuk ke dalam baju kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi dalam dan menggairahkan.

Detik selanjutnya siwon sudah mengangkat tubuh langsing kyuhyun menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 tanpa sekalipun melepas ciumannya. Setelah sampai siwon langsung merebahkan kyuhyun diranjangnya dan melepas ciumannya, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dan bibir merah merekah.

Sambil membiarkan kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya tangan siwon tidak hanya diam saja, tapi bergerak lembut menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh kyuhyun, membuat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan desahan indah yang sangat disukainya.

Lalu secepat kilat siwon melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun dan menatapnya dalam saat semua pakaian itu sudah berceceran dilantai. Siwon tidak akan pernah puas melihat kecantikan sempurna dari kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan kyuhyun masih saja tidak bisa melihat siwon yang menatapnya seperti itu. Padahal itu bukan yang pertama kali untuknya, kerana siwon sudah memilikinya sepenuhnya di hari 1st anniversary mereka. Kyuhyun tetap saja merona saat siwon menatapnya penuh cinta seperti itu, apalagi disaat dia tidak memakai apa-apa seperti sekarang ini.

Akhirnya namja cantik itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dan gerakannya itu membuat tatapan siwon beralih ke leher jenjang nan putihnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi siwon langsung mengecup, menggigit dan mengecup lagi untuk memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher putih itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya saat ciuman siwon menurun ke dadanya. Perasaan nikmat yang dirasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, siwon selalu melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Wonnnieeehhhh…"

"Hmm?" jawab siwon menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ba..ju..hh..muu..nngghhh…"

"Kau ingin membukanya, baby?" tanya siwon menggoda.

Kyuhyun langsung duduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera membuka kaos putih siwonnie dan melemparnya kelantai. Kemudian namja cantik itu segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher dan kembali menciumnya penuh perasaan.

Akhirnya siwon harus membuka sendiri semua pakaiannya dan ikut melemparnya kelantai. Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan jalinan cinta mereka yang indah dengan lembut penuh cinta dan perasaan yang selalu mengikat hati keduanya.

Keesokan harinya.

Choi siwon selalu terbangun lebih awal dan menghabiskan waktu sebelum berangkat ke kantor dengan memandangi wajah cantik di pelukannya itu. Sampai yang empunya terjaga sendiri kerana merasa diperhatikan.

"Morning, beautiful" ucap siwon dengan senyum 1000wattnya.

"Pagi…"jawab kyuhyun sambil kembali membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Hari ini tidak ada kuliah?" tanya siwon kemudian.

"Tidak pagi ini, tapi nanti siang sampai sore"

"Hmm, tapi hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu, ne?"

"Mmm,,aku bisa di antar supir" jawab kyuhyun.

"Ok then,,hyung harus pergi sekarang" ucap siwon, membuat kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat dan melepasnya lagi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kepala kyuhyun sekilas lalu keluar dari selimut dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamar mandi. Sampai…

"HYUNG!" panggil kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Waeyo, baby?"

"Pakai bajumu!" jawab kyuhyun dari bawah selimut.

"Ohh my baby, its been 2 years" ucap siwon sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, baru kyuhyun membuka kembali selimut diwajahnya.

"Hhhahhh,,aku kan masih 22,," gumam kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukan segalanya denganku, baby.." jawab siwon menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Choi siwon pabbo!" seru kyuhyun dengan death glarenya dan pipi merona.

Benarkan kata siwon? Dia masih sangat manis dan polos. Walau sesekali sifat jahil dan snarky-nya keluar. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi keimutannya yang melebihi batas.

Tak berapa lama siwon sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya yang lengkap. Semakin terlihat sangat tampan.

"Always.." gumam kyuhyun yang masih dibawah selimut saat melihat siwon mendekatinya.

"Bye,,baby, I love you.." ucap siwon dan mengecup kening kyuhyun penuh sayang dan bibir pinknya lembut.

"Love you too, siwonnie.." jawab kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil.

Siwon tersenyum dan segera merunduk agar kyuhyun bisa memeluknya, kerana memang itulah yang dinginkan kyuhyun saat dia masih tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Take care, siwonnie.." ucap kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"I will…see you soon, baby.." jawab siwon dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon selalu merasa berat meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, namja tampan itu ingin selalu bersama kekasihnya itu jika seandainya bisa. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin, kerana siwon masih punya tanggung jawab besar pada perusahaannya.

Menjelang siang kyuhyun benar-benar ke kampusnya bersama supir pribadi siwon, kerana kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarnya hari ini. Kyuhyun menjalani kuliahnya dengan tenang dan menghabiskan istirahat bersama shim changmin sahabatnya.

Kemudian sore menjelang setelah mata kuliah kedua selesai, kyuhyun segera meninggalkan ruangannya bersama changmin menuju gerbang. Di tengah perjalanannya kyuhyun membuka hp-nya dan tersneyum manis saat semua pesan yang masuk berasal dari siwon. Hanya beberapa dari donghae hyungnya yang menanyakan kabarnya seminggu sekali.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil membaca sms siwon yang berisi seperti biasa selalu cheesy, tapi hal itu selalu bisa membuat pipi kyuhyun merona dan tersenyum bahagia. Changmin yang berjalan disampingnya saja sampai dilupakannya. Sampai…

"Kau sangat bahagia, kyu" ucap changmin dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat kyuhyun berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja,,itukan sms dari kekasihmu choi siwon-ssi" ucapnya lagi membuat pipi kyuhyun semakin merona.

"Ya ampun kyu,,namanya saja membuatmu seperti ini," takjub changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh pipi kyuhyun.

Namun sebelum ujung jari changmin menyentuh pipi chubby itu, kyuhyun sudah menepis tangan namja tinggi itu sambil memberinya death glare mematikan. Lalu kyuhyun segera kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan changmin yang terdiam sebentar.

Tapi kemudian namja tinggi itu segera menyusulnya dan merangkul bahu ramping kyuhyun untuk jalan bersamanya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

Choi siwon sudah ada di dalam mobilnya di gerbang kampus sejak tadi kyuhyun keluar bersama changmin. Begitu kyuhyun sampai digerbang siwon langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum manis saat meilhat siwon di depannya, tapi seketika senyum itu menghilang saat melihat wajah datar siwon yang melihat changmin.

Detik berikutnya kyuhyun baru menyadari apa yang terjadi saat tangan changmin perlahan turun dari bahunya. Tanpa perlu mikir dua kali, kyuhyun langsung mendekati siwon dan memegang lengannya, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sekilas.

"I miss you, hyung.." bisik kyuhyun lembut, membuat siwon langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi lembut seperti biasanya.

"I miss you too, baby.." jawab siwon menarik pinggang kyuhyun agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Selamat sore, changmin-ssi"

"Sore, " jawab changmin sedikit penasaran dengan sikap siwon yang langsung berbeda saat dengan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah,,kami permisi." Ucap siwon membalikkan badan mereka dan membawa kyuhyun ke pintu mobilnya.

"Hyuuung,,,aku lapar.." ucap kyuhyun manja.

"Kita makan diluar saja, eoh?"

"Jinjja?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Changmin tersenyum miris mendengar kyuhyun bicara dengan siwon seperti itu. Namja tinggi itu menyadari sahabatnya tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu dengannya. Dan melihat kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Sementara itu siwon dan kyuhyun dalam perjalanan mencari tempat makan keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan kejadian tadi saat siwon melihatnya dirangkul changmin.

Siwon juga masih memikirkan hal yang sama, dia masih saja tidak begitu suka dengan kedekatan kyuhyun dan changmin. Di mata siwon, namja tinggi itu punya sesuatu untuk kyuhyunnya, siwon tahu dari cara changmin menatap kyuhyun ketika mereka kebetulan bertemu.

"Hyung.." panggil kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari siwon.

"Siwonnieeeeeeeeeee…" panggil kyuhyun panjang sekali membuat siwon tertawa kecil mendengar suaranya.

"Kau kenapa, baby?"

"Jangan mendiamkanku!" jawab kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Owhh,,mianhae,,,hyung sedang banyak pikiran.."

"Changmin?"

"Mmm,,ti…"

"Dia hanya temanku, hyung.."

"Hyung tahu,,baby.." jawab siwon mengambil tangan kyuhyun dan mengecup belakangnya, membuat kyuhyun merona seketika.

Lalu setelah melewati berbagai restorant mewah, mobil audi siwon berhenti di depan sebuah salaon terbesar di korea. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau mereka bukan mencari makan langsung menatap siwon bingung.

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya dan kyuhyun segera mengikutinya lalu masuk bersama ke salon yang sudah sangat mengenal siapa choi siwon di sana.

"Selamat datang Mr & Mrs. Choi.." ucap manager salon itu ramah, membuat kyuhyun merona dengan kata-katanya. Marganya kan belum di ganti.

"Mmm, tolong..resmi" ucap siwon dengan senyumnya yang menawan dengan dua dimplenya.

Mereka langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan siwon dan segera menyiapkan segala keperluannnya.

Kurang dari satu jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana, dan setelah selesai keduanya sama-sama sangat memesona. Siwon dengan jas resminya dan kyuhyun dengan coat selututnya. Sedangkan untuk rambut hitam siwon hanya dirapikan sedikit dan rambut coklat kyuhyun di beri warna coklat terang hingga sangat pas dengan wajah putihnya.

Ketika mereka berdua berdiri di depan cermin, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut manager itu yang puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya.

"Sempurna."

"Mengagumkan" ucap siwon melihat kyuhyun dari cermin, membuat pipi namja cantik itu langsung merona.

"Thank you,,kami permisi" jawab siwon langsung menarik kyuhyun yang masih terpesona pada siwon dan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Namja tampan itu tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana.

Kemudian siwon kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada kyuhyun. Tapi saat mobilnya berhenti di depan salah satu hotel berbintang 5, kyuhyun baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung..aku lapaarr.."

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasih kecilnya yang hanya memikirkan makanan, bukan penasaran.

"Ayo..kita makan" jawab siwon sambil mengulurkan tangan dan masuk ke loby hotel dan langsung menuju ke lantai paling atas.

Disana semua tamu dari kalangan atas sedang berkumpul menjadi satu di pesta seseorang dari mereka. Kyuhyun menatap siwon bingung dan berguman sinis.

"Ini yang namanya makan di luar"

"Kita di undang baby,,ayo kita cari makanan." Jawab siwon langsung menariknya kembali menlewati kerumunan orang.

Wajah kyuhyun pun berubah ceria saat kata makan yang diucapkan siwon terdengar sangat lezat. Siwon tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan mau ikut pesta seperti ini kalau tidak kerana makanan.

"Disini saja, ne? Jangan menghilang" ucap siwon saat mereka sudah ada di stand makanan.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil." Jawab kyuhyun memutar bola matanya

"Siapa tahu.." ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung!" protes kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Ne, ne, ne..tunggu di sini sebentar saja." Ucap siwon lagi dan mengecup bibir pink itu sekilas.

Setelah siwon pergi, kyuhyun langsung mengambil beberapa makanan yang sangat di sukainya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Sehingga namja cantik itu tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hey,,beauty.." sapa orang itu.

"Maksud anda?" tanya kyuhyun tajam.

"Mmm, maaf, tapi kau sangat cantik."

"Anda tidak lihat aku namja?" tanya kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohh,,mianhae, kenalkan jung yunho.." jawab namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi kyuhyun hanya melihat tangan itu dan kembali melihat wajah yunho tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya dengan sedikit kecewa yunho menarik kembali tangannya masih tetap tersneyum manis.

'Siwonnie,,where are you?' pikir kyuhyun sambil melihat kesana kemari.

Yunho masih berdiri di depannya menatap kyuhyun dalam dan tiba-tiba tangannya terulur ingin menghapus remah roti di sudut bibir kyuhyun . Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pipi kyuhyun, seseorang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui siapa seseorang itu.

"Jung yunho,,kenalkan..my kyuhyun." Ucap siwon menarik pinggang kyuhyun agar dekat dengannya.

Namja cantik itu pun langsung berpaling dan memeluk leher siwon dan menyandarkan kepala dibahu kekar itu. Dia tidak mau ada di sana lebih lama lagi.

"Kau lama, hyung.."

"Mianhae.." jawab siwon.

Namja tampan itu tadi baru akan kembali ke tempat kyuhyun berada dan melihat namja asing mendekati kekasihnya. Siwon bisa melihat saat kyuhyun mencari-carinya, dia juga tahu kyuhyun tidak nyaman bersama orang asing.

Lalu siwon segera mendekati mereka saat melihat namja yang dikenalnya itu ingin menyentuh kyuhyunnya.

"Ohh,,diakah si beautiful kekasih choi siwon?" tanya yunho dengan nada kecewa saat menyadari siapa yang dipanggilnya beauty tady.

"Kau sudah tau,,jadi kami permisi." Jawab siwon tajam dan segera pergi dari sana.

Bahkan mereka berdua keluar dari pesta dan hotel itu atas permintaan kyuhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke ujung jalan dan nanti biar petugas hotel yang mengantar mobil siwon ke tempat mereka berada.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya agar digandeng kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama. Tapi namja cantik itu punya caranya snediri, dengan memeluk lengan siwon dan langsung menarik siwon berjalan.

"Lebih hangat" gumamnya.

Keduanya berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam di bulan desember. Tapi kerana mereka berdua, dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat. Dan tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan. Mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini"" tanya kyuhyun begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Wow,,kyu,,kau sangat memesona" jawab changmin sambil terus menatap kyuhyun penuh kekaguman.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam" ucap kyuhyun membuat changmin langsung melihat siwon.

"Owhh,,Mmm, Mr,choi.." sapa changmin melihat siwon sekilas dan kembali menatap kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat berbeda malam ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba matanya beralih melihat tangan kyuhyun yang memeluk erat lengan siwon dengan nyamannya. Seperti menegaskan kalau namja tampan itu miliknya.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya changmin kemudian.

"Dari pesta relasi siwon hyung." Jawab kyuhyun ceria.

Siwon hanya diam melihat changmin yang terus berbicara dengan kyuhyun. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengambil HP-nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian audi siwon sudah terparkir di samping changmin.

"Selamat malam,,come on,,baby.." ucap siwon menarik kyuhyun ke mobilnya.

"Bye..chang" ucap kyuhyun dan dibalas changmin dnegan lambaian tangannya.

Lalu mereka kembali ke rumah dalam keheningan. Lagi. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali kyuhyun bertemu orang lain siwon pasti akan terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini kyuhyun selalu menggunakan caranya sendiri.

Begitu sampai di rumah, namja cantik itu langsung melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya kesana kemari, membuat siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Lalu melepas coatnya dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Kemudian ke kamar mereka dan menarik selimut hingga jatuh kelantai dan melempar semua bantal ke segala arah di ruangan besar itu. Lalu naik ke ranjang dan duduk di tengah dengan bibir dipoutkan dan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hhahh,,baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon sambil memungut bantalnya.

"Aku capek"

"Mwo? B-baby..apa maksudmu? C-capek,,kenapa?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba gugup dan menghampiri kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku capek melihatmu seperti itu, siwonnie. Banyak pikiran dan mendiamkanku." Ucap kyuhyun sambil merangkak mendekati siwon dan melihat wajah tampan itu tersirat raut ketakutan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku milikmu kan?" tanya kyuhyun, membuat siwon langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu,,apa yang kau takutkan, hyung?' lanjutnya lagi sambil memeluk leher siwon ke dadanya.

Siwon pun langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya itu dan mendengar detak jantung kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. 'Dia mencintaiku' pikir siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil memejamkan mata mendengar irama yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepala siwon sesekali dengan pipi yang merona. Hal itulah yang selalu dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan mood siwon yang berubah.

Keesokan harinya siwon kembali mengantar kyuhyun ke kampusnya dan menjemputnya lagi saat kekasihnya itu pulang. Kyuhyun selalu berpikir direktur yang tidak sibuk cuma siwonnya, kerana dia bisa pergi dan pulang dari kantornya kapanpun dia mau.

Hari-hari pun berlalu seperti biasanya, tetap dengan kyuhyun yang di jaga ketat 24 jam, sampai pada saat changmin mengajak kyuhyun bermain game di rumah temannya dan menyebabkan namja cantik itu pulang terlalu malam diantar oleh sahabatnya itu.

Siwon sudah tidur atau pura-pura tidur saat kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mereka. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan piyamanya, kyuhyun langsung menyusupkan dirinya ke bawah selimut dan ke dalam pelukan siwon dan terlelap dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Saat itu kyuhyun tidak tahu siwon masih terjaga dan membuka matanya kembali ketika kyuhyun terbang ke alam mimpi. Siwon tahu kyuhyun kemana dan bersama siapa, dia juga tahu siapa yang baru saja mengantarnya, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat tidak senang.

Setelah kejadian itu kyuhyun merasa siwon sudah melebihkan bodyguard yang selalu bersamanya. Yang biasanya hanya dua orang, tapi sekarang menjadi dua orang. Kyuhyun tidak tahu yang dua orang lagi itu adalah bodyguard tak terlihat yang selama ini memantau semua kegiatannya.

Sejak hari itu pula, kyuhyun sudah jarang bertemu dengan changmin, sahabatnya. Namja tinggi itu seperti menghilang di kampusnya, tapi ketika kyuhyun bertanya pada anak-anak lain, changmin masih kuliah seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun merasa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan siwon, kerana sekarang siwon mengetahui semua jadwal kuliah semester barunya. Dan ternyata setelah kyuhyun tahu, siwonlah yang menyuruh pihak akademik untuk mengganti semua jadwal changmin yang sama dengannya.

Siwon juga langsung menyuruhnya pulang begitu mata kuliah selesai. Dan kyuhyun tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah sedetik pun kalau bukan dengannya. Bahkan dengan pengawalnya pun tidak.

Dan yang terakhir terjadi baru-baru ini, saat donghae hyungnya ingin bertemu dengannya di luar rumah atau di rumah hyungnya itu, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya. Dan tidak bisa mengantarnya kerana sekarang dia terlalu sibuk. Kyuhyun masih bisa bersabar dengan orang lain, walau bagaimanapun kyuhyun mencintai namja tampan yang over protective itu. Tapi ini hyungnya sendiri.

'Ini terlalu berlebihan, choi siwon!' pikir kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Kerana siwon sudah menghubunginya untuk segera pulang.

Begitu sampai kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah sulkingnya dan mendekati siwon yang sedang duduk santai membaca buku di sofa.

"Apa maksud semua ini, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Waeyo, baby?"

"Jangan pura-pura,,siwon hyung.." jawab kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Hyung tidak mengerti baby,,apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu donghae hyung? Kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun? Kenapa kau mengurungku seperti burung,, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun berurutan membuat siwon hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, baby.."

"Dari siapa? Hae-hyung? Demi tuhan siwon! Dia hyungku!" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"Aku sudah besar,, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Kau tidak sekuat mereka diluar sana.."

"Mereka siapa? Kau hidup dalam hayalanmu sendiri, hyung. Dan membuatku seperti boneka yang bisa kau jaga dengan baik. Aku bukan kaca yang akan hancur hanya dengan terjatuh, hyung!"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, baby.." ucap siwon akhirnya menunduk dan pasrah, membuat kyuhyun tidak tega untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku disini hyung, dan akan selalu kembali kesini, kerana tempatku ada disini" ucap kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada siwon.

"Lalu…kau juga yang memindahkan jadwal changmin kan?"

"Mmm,,itu biar dia tidak terlalu dekat denganmu.." jawab siwon santai.

"Dia temanku,,hyung..satu-satunya.." jawab kyuhyun memelas.

"Tapi dia ingin mengambilmu dariku, baby.."

"What? Yang benar saja? Kau gila, hyung!" jawab kyuhyun sangat tidak percaya hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak melihatnya, baby..saat dia menatapmu,,aku tahu ada sesuatu di matanya!" ucap siwon sedikit kesal.

"Hyung,,kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab kyuhyun menyangkal.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal,,kyu. Kau tahu dia menyukaimu, atau kau juga suka padanya huh? Sampai kau tidak mau dia.."

"CHOI SIWON!" panggil kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu.

"Apa? Kau memang menyukainya?"

Plakkk!

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menampar pipi siwon kerana kata-kata namja tampan itu dan langsung menarik tangannya kerana terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

Saat melihat itu, siwon sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun yang seperti itu, tapi itu juga kerana kata-katanya sendiri yang tidak bisa di tariknya lagi.

"Kau milikku, kyu. Aku tidak mau oranglain mengambilnya, aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumam siwon sambil terus melihat ke bawah.

"Bahkan setelah lebih dari dua tahun, kau masih meragukanku,,apa benar itu cinta hyung?" tanya kyuhyun membuat siwon langsung menatap matanya.

"Kau takut aku tidak akan kembali, jika pergi dari sini? Kau takut aku menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darimu? Atau kau hanya menyimpanku sebagai barang kesukaanmu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat ke depan.

"Selama ini aku mengikuti semua keinginanmu, karna aku tahu itu untukku,,kau mencintaiku. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau menahanku disini,,terlebih kini kau meragukanku? Setelah dua tahun?"

"Apa itu cinta? Pikirkan hyung.." ucap kyuhyun beranjak dari sana dan menuju pintu depan.

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, kyuhyun melihat ke belakang sekali lagi. Siwon masih diposisi yang sama dengan wajah menunduk. Kyuhyun tahu siwon sedang menangis, begitu juga dengannya. Keduanya sama-sama terluka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung.." ucap kyuhyun pelan dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup siwon jatuh merosot ke lantai menangis sejadinya sambil terus memanggil nama kyuhyun.

"Baby…I love you so much,,come back to me, pleaseeee…" mohon siwon di sela tangisnya dengan nada sangat putus asa.

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari taksi dengan wajah berantakan penuh airmata. Namja cantik itu menangis bukan kerana siwon menahan dan menjaganya seperti barang atau memisahkan changmin dengannya. Tapi kerana setelah dua tahun ternyata siwon masih meragukannya.

Padahal sejak pertama kali bertemu, di mata kyuhyun yang ada hanya siwon saja, di bibirnya juga hanya nama siwon. Kyuhyun tidak tahu atau bahkan tidak peduli pada banyaknya namja atau yeoja yang menyukainya seperti kata hyungnya. Baginya dimata dan hatinya sudah penuh hanya untuk siwon, sehingga tidak ada celah untuk orang lain.

Walau mungkin orang itu lebih baik dari siwon atau lebih kaya atau lebih segala-galanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkan sisi namja tampan kekasihnya itu. Walau mungkin oranglain tidak akan membatasinya seperti yang dilakukan siwon, kyuhyun tidak peduli, kerana tidak ada yang lebih peduli dan lebih mencintainya dari oranglain selain siwon.

Tapi untuk sekarang, kyuhyun memilih untuk memberi kekasihnya itu waktu untuk berpikir jernih dan menyadari bahwa cinta kyuhyun untuknya juga sebesar cintanya untuk kyuhyun. Walau kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan, tapi kyuhyun selalu senang dan bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukan siwon untuknya.

Tak terasa kyuhyun berjalan hingga sudah sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri dan pintu rumah itu pun langsung terbuka setelah dua kali kyuhyun menekan bel dan disambut hyungnya yang berdiri melihatnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kyun…"

"Hyuuuuuungggg….." tangis kyuhyun pecah dan langsung memeluk hyungnya itu.

Lee donghae semakin kebingungan melihat dongsaeng yang dilihatnya sesekali, pulang-pulang dengan airmata berlinang. Perlahan donghae membawa mereka masuk sampai ke sofa dan mendudukkan kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, hmm?"

"Siwonnie,,,siwonnie..hyung.."

"Kenapa dengan siwonnie?" tanya donghae tidak mengerti.

"D-dia,,dia tidak percaya padaku,,hyuuuung…" tangis kyuhyun lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sofa.

"What? Hey, kyunnie,,bicara yang jelas..hyung tidak mengerti" ucap donghae menarik badan kyuhyun agar duduk tegak.

"Dia bilang aku..hks,,menyukai..hks..changmin..hks"

"Kuda pabbo! Cemburunya kelewatan." Ucap donghae langsung kesal pada siwon.

Donghae tahu semua tentang namja tampan itu dari hyukjae, kerana itu dia tenang-tenang saja dengan sikap overprotectivenya itu. Kerana jaminannya kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Dan selama kyuhyun merasa nyaman bersamanya, donghae tidak ingin ikut campur.

Tapi sekarang, baby brothernya sedang menangis seperti ini kerana kuda itu, mau tidak mau dia harus mencampuri urusan mereka sedikit.

Donghae segera ke dapur dan mengambil air untuk kyuhyun dan mengambil HP-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyukkie..bisa kau lihat kuda bodoh itu sebentar.." ucap donghae pada seseorang di seberang sana sambil menyerahkan gelas air putih pada kyuhyun.

'hyukkie?' tanya kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Ya,,kyunnie ada di sini,,gomawo ne,,bye.." ucap donghae menutup teleponnya dan mendapati kyuhyun sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"What?" tanyanya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ne,,dia namjachinguku"

"MWO? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, huh?" tanya kyuhyun tajam dengan death glarenya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu,,,kau sibuk dengan choi siwonmu itu" ucap donghae tersenyum licik dan menyesalinya sedetik kemudian saat wajah cantik dongsaengnya berubah sedih lagi.

"Aigooo,,,sudah, sudah,,biarkan dia berpikir dulu,,dia sangat mencintaimu, kau tau kan?"

"Mmm,," jawab kyuhyun sedih.

"Sudah! Masuk ke kamarmu dan mandi,,ada kaset game terbaru disana"

"Jinjja?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Aishh,,ne..sana…shoo…" ucap donghae dan kembali mendapat death glare kyuhyun.

Beberapa jam kemudian donghae memutuskan untuk melihat baby brothernya yang sudah tenang, mungkin. Donghae masuk perlahan dan melihat kyuhyun tertidur dengan airmata di pipinya dan kaset game yang tidak di bukanya.

"Aishh,,kau sangat mencintainya, eoh? Kuda paboo!" gumam donghae dan segera keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

Beberapa hari kemudian kyuhyun masih betah tinggal bersama donghae, sekalipun siwon tidak menghubunginya atau mengirim sms untuknya. Kyuhyun terus pergi kuliah dan bertemu changmin tanpa adanya pengawal dari siwon.

Hyukjae pernah datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau siwon tidak pernah ke kantor lagi sejak hari itu. 'Siwon hancur, seperti rumahnya' itu kata hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Asisten siwon itu datang ke rumah siwon untuk membantunya, tapi apa yang di temukannya membuat kepalanya pecah. Siwon lupa kalau dia direktur perusahaan besar, akhirnya hyukjae hanya marah-marah dan menceramahinya sampai dia di usir dan tidak diizinkan masuk lagi ke rumahnya di hari berikutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan hyukjae tanpa berniat untuk melihat siwon. Tapi namja cantik itu masih sesekali selalu melihat kesekelilingnya untuk memastikan pengawal siwon tidak ada. Hal itu bukan membuatnya senang, tapi membuat kyuhyun merasa diabaikan.

Kerana selama tinggal bersama donghae, kyuhyun berharap ada pengawal siwon datang atau sekedar menjaganya di luar rumah. Bahkan namja cantik itu berharap kekasihnya datang untuk menjemputnya kembali. Tapi harapan itu tidak pernah terkabulkan.

Sampai suatu hari Changmin menghampirinya dan membawanya ke taman bunga kampus mereka. Di sanalah changmin menyatakan cintanya dan meminta kyuhyun untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Changmin menyadari sekarang kyuhyun selalu sendiri saat pergi dan pulang dari kampus. Jadi namja tinggi itu memutuskan saat inilah kesempatannya setelah menunggu sekian lama. Tapi kyuhyun menyatakan dengan tegas detik itu juga tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Kalau changmin masih ingin mereka bersahabat, kyuhyun meminta jangan pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Dan changmin menyanggupinya, walau sekarang namja tinggi itu lebih banyak menghindar dari kyuhyun.

Sehari kemudian kyuhyun keluar rumah dan buru-buru mencari taksi menuju mansion mewah yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya. Sampai di depan pengawal siwon melihatnya dengan senyuman melegakan dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, kyuhyun mendapati ruangan itu gelap dan sunyi sekali. Tidak ada maid yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. Sudah biasa tinggal di rumah itu tidak sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk menemukan sakelar lampu dan menghidupkannya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah lampu menyinari ruangan itu membuatnya ingin berteriak sekerasnya dan memukul sekeras-kerasnya orang yang telah melakukan itu semua. Ruangan yang selalu terlihat mewah itu kini menjadi tempat sampah yang lebih hancur dari kapal pecah.

Semua barang berjatuhan dan tidak pada tempatnya. Pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana, kertas berserakan di seluruh ruangan dan beberapa botol wine yang sudah kosong juga berserakan di lantai. Koran siwon yang sudah seperti di cabik-cabik kucing yang tidak ada mainan. Akhirnya kyuhyun memilih pilihan yang pertama, yaitu berteriak sekerasnya.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,,CHOI SIWONNNNN!"

Setelah itu kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan mencari semua maid siwon untuk membereskannya. Dari mereka kyuhyun tahu kalau siwon memecat mereka semua saat mereka ingin membereskan kekacauan itu.

Lalu kyuhyun perlahan melangkah menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua yang ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan yang di bawah. Mata coklat kyuhyun mengitari ruangan dan berhenti di atas ranjang yang terdapat sesosok manusia sedang tidur dengan perutnya. Tangannya yang menggantung ke lantai masih memegang botol wine.

Kyuhyun mendekati sosok yang sangat di kenalnya itu dan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sangat damai. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang sangat tebal, jelas sekali dia tidak tidur berhari-hari. Kyuhyun hampir menangis saat menyadari pipi siwon masih basah oleh airmata.

"Mianhae,,siwonnie.." gumamnya dan mengecup pipi siwon sekilas dan berhenti di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menempelkan bibirnya yang terasa asin terkena kulit wajah siwon yang lengket dengan airmata. Saat di rasanya siwon bergerak dalam tidurnya, kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu turun ke bawah.

Sampai di bawah kyuhyun memaksa untuk membantu maid yang sedang membereskan ruangan itu. Saat itulah kyuhyun mendengar suara siwon berteriak memanggil namanya.

"BABY? Kyunnie,,baby!" panggil siwon setengah berteriak, kerana merasa kyuhyun ada di sana.

Tapi yang di panggilnya tidak menjawab bahkan mendatanginya, membuat siwon semakin yakin yang dirasanya tadi hanya mimpi belaka. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai siwon menuruni tangganya sambil terus memanggil kekasihnya.

"Where are you, baby? Pleasee,,dont leave me,,,I love you,,I really love you!' ucap siwon putus asa dan terduduk di tangga.

"I love you too, siwonnie..sungguh mencintaimu" jawab kyuhyun berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan melihat yang menjawab ucapan cintanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tanpa berniat untuk bangun dan memeluk kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Akhirnya kyuhyun memilih untuk meyakinkan namja tampan itu secepatnya.

"Siwonnie.." panggilnya tanpa mendekat. "Kenapa kau meragukanku, hmm? Semua yang kulakukan adalah mencoba untuk menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau adalah milikku, satu dan hanya kau, tidak peduli siapapun yang datang menyukaiku. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku tidak berbohong,,baby" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh dengan airmata.

Dengan kata-kata itu sukses membuat siwon menyadari kalau yang di depannya itu nyata, itu adalah kyuhyunnya. Dan detik itu juga siwon bangun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya memeluk kyuhyun hingga namja cantik itu mundur dua langkah.

"Mianhae, my baby,,mianhae,,I love you,,I really love you,,dont leave me ever again!" ucap siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali menangis.

"I love you too,,siwonnie,,I'll stay by your side, forever"

Mereka berpelukan lama sekali, setelah siwon tenang, baru kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis sekali. Mereka tidak tahu Donghae dan hyukjae yang mengikuti kyuhyun baru saja meninggalkan pintu rumah mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar soal Changmin" ucap kyuhyun sambil melihat ke bawah, siwon langsung memeluknya kembali dengan eratnya.

"Hhhhaahhh…Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumahku?"

"Ohh,,itu…mmmm…" jawab siwon gugup sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku yang menyusun perabotan rumah ini kan? Apa yng kau lakukan? Menghancurkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat kau pergi, baby.." jawab siwon sedih.

"Dan menghancurkan barang? Kau harus membeli semuanya dnegan yang baru, aku tidak mau tahu!" ucap kyuhyun dengan death glarenya.

"Mianhae, baby,,sebelum itu aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." ucap siwon dan kembali ke kamarnya dan turun kembali secepatnya.

Namja tampan itu menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membukanya sambil meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan putih itu. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya itu sebagai kunci mobil. Audi siwon!

"Kau boleh pergi kemana pun kau mau,, tapi, jangan lupa untuk selalu kembali padaku..baby." ucap siwon menarik tubuh langsing kyuhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan siwon dan melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada siwon sambil berbisik satu kata lalu menutup jarak mereka dengan ciuman penuh cinta, perasaan dan kepercayaan.

"Always.."

Tapi sejak hari itu, kyuhyun tetap ingin siwon yang mengantar dan menjemputnya.

Baby..All I do is try..to show you that you're mine..

One and only guy..

No matter who may come along,,

Open your eyes,,cause I dont lie..

#jennifer hudson_under your spotlight

**_THE END.._**


End file.
